


Wait for You to Come Home

by Kaishiiin



Series: Shadow Moon [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiiin/pseuds/Kaishiiin
Summary: Tobio hates to say this, but he misses him.The way his pale blonde hair gets to his face every time he wakes in the morning, preparing for an early jog. The way honey gold eyes stare at him sleepily and grumpily whenever he accidentally wakes him up (it's too early in the morning for your disasters, Tobio), and the way his nose scrunches up when Tobio kisses him in the forehead as an apology (nevermind his cheeks tinged with pink).Tobio hates to say this, but he misses Tsukishima Kei.





	Wait for You to Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat inspired from a drabble, "Tobio waiting for Kei to come home." From a dear friend of mine!
> 
> Hope you enjoy. : )

Tobio hates to say this, but he misses him.

The way his pale blonde hair gets to his face every morning when he wakes up for an early jog. The way honey gold eyes flash a tinge of irritation and sleepiness as he grumpily watches Tobio do whatever he does in the morning when the younger accidentally wakes him up in the process ("Seriously, Tobio. It's too early in the morning for your disasters."). The way his nose scrunches up in an adorable way as Tobio kisses his forehead in apology. (The pink blooming on his pale cheeks was certainly a bonus.)

Absolutely, he misses a certain Tsukishima Kei.

Back in highschool, no one would've believed they would last this long. Let alone would date each other in the first place. Considering the amount of bickering and insults they have accumulated through the years. But that's only the best a cursory glance can provide.

If you truly knew the two people involved—like a certain freckled best friend, a petite blonde manager, and a loud redhead—or, had at least been a part of the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club, then you could tell. How the insults and bickering had a gradual decline from burning hatred until the fire had finally put out and all what's left was exasperated fondness and affection.

Ah, youth. So fleeting.

It was when the animosity had disappeared had the two blockheads realize that they actually had a thing for the other, which was the club's devastation and personal mission at the same time. Who would've thought the cunning, smartass captain and his genius setter of a vice-captain would be so—dense and so fucking stupid.

For the two who had been Karasuno's pride as their strategic team, slowly destroying their opponents from the inside by only just observing their quirks and weaknesses from the sidelines, and be able to formulate an almost perfect counterplan instantly, who was as devious as terrifying.

(The other three third years had lost count of the facepalms, internal screamings and done-with-life moments when it came to those two.)

It was ridiculous really, how the two had perfect trust and coordination inside the court but be awkward as hell outside. All the not-so subtle glances they kept throwing each other, and all the denials when cornered, it's making the club frustrated.

And finally, Tsukishima Kei had found his game.

During graduation, he shyly approached Tobio. Holding the second button of his uniform, he almost shoved it down the younger's throat when he only stared at it blankly. Not knowing what was going on. But with the help of their dear friends and kouhai, everything miraculously worked out in the end.

Their relationship was new. Something they were terribly inexperienced at. It started slow, from holding hands when they were alone, to little dates they go as the summer passed. College was a rollercoaster ride, with all the new people they meet in different universities. There were fights of jealousy and miscommunication but because both didn't want to end what they had, they worked past their pride and talked.

And now their finally here, with their own house with their adorable white cat who they named Mirai. With their own jobs, spending their free time with everything involving the other.

Especially with Kei, who landed a job as a restaurateur of a famous art collector. Kei had always been inclined to art, Tobio knew, ever since he saw the sketches and dinosaur sculptures Kei had hidden in his room when they were in their 2nd year.

So traveling around the world was not really something the blonde could avoid. Especially with all the auctions and restoration requests he had to do. Tobio going with him was not possible, since the raven had become one of Japan's best pro volleyball players in their generation.

Hence, Tobio was stuck here in Japan while Kei's team was traveling in Italy.

For two whole months.

Barely a week has passed and Tobio already _fucking misses him_ , which was pathetic, really. Instead of going to his usual early morning jog, here he was, sulking in their room when he realized those golden strands were not on his face and the scent of Kei was slowly fading.

It hurts.

What if he found someone else? Will he leave Tobio? Will he bring Mirai with him?

The thought of it just _hurts_. He feels like suffocating, as if the mere thought of Kei leaving him was more painful than death itself. If it did happen, he doesn't know what he'd do.

A knock on the door got him out of musings. With furrowed eyebrows, Tobio sneaked a peek at the digital clock on their night stand. _6:03 am._

Who would come to their little abode so early in the morning? He doesn't remember any deliveries. Maybe it was some annoying neighbors?

Tobio was really not in the mood to do other than lay on the bed they shared.

But, it would be rude to ignore the person at the door. So Tobio begrudgingly picked a shirt and descended down the stairs.

To say Tobio was surprised was most definitely an understatement. Considering the person at the door, that was really accurate.

Why?

Because, the man who had become his home, the man who had become his past, present, and future was standing in front of him, cheeks and nose tinged with pink due to the early morning wind.

To any other person, this dramatic picture perfect scene would be ruined with the apparent scowl on the blonde's face.

But to Tobio, it was absolutely _perfect_. Tobio would never ask for any other way.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna let me in?" Kei snapped, shivering at the breeze that just passed.

Tobio snapped out of his reverie and slowly walked towards the blonde and (ungracefully) buried himself in his arms. Kei tensed but soon relaxed, wrapping his arms at Tobio's waist with all the reverence and love in the world.

"Hey." Kei whispered, as if afraid to break this magical moment, "I'm home, my king."

This time, the raven could no longer hold his tears back. Embarrassed, he punch his beloved's gut and stomped on his foot, earning a grunt from the other.

"Ow, what the heck, Tobio?!"

Tobio laughed at the expression on the other's face. It was definitely priceless, and adorable at the same time.

"I missed you, dumbass."

"What? Is my king being sentimental?" Kei mocked, but tightened his hold on Tobio.

"Yeah, I missed you too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "How come you're home ahead of schedule?"
> 
> "I might've purposely punched my boss in the face and got fired in the process."
> 
> "What? Then what are you going to do then?!"
> 
> "I might spend my days at home. And wait for you to come home, of course."


End file.
